Haruno vs Uchiha
by Portgas D. Monica
Summary: Esta es la típica pelea entre confianza y arrogancia, la pelea sin fin de a ver quien cae primero en los encantos del otro, drama celos y peleas ninja no van a faltar y con ayuda de Kakashi sensei veremos como avanza ese par lo se muy de novela
1. Chapter 1

**Y empieza la guerra**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Mis respetos al gran creador de Naruto.

**Aclaraciones:**

sasusaku- dialogo.

_sasusaku-pensamiento_

**_sasusaku- flash back_**

**_

* * *

_**

Todo en ese día era normal el equipo Kakashi entrenaba, y como casi no había misiones era lo que se la pasaban haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo,si todo seguía su curso muy tranquilo…

Pero como dicen por ahí, lo bueno nunca dura.

-Bueno chicos veo que todos han mejorado, aunque todavía les falta mucho.-dice el peligris mejor conocido como Hatake kakashi.

-Hmp al que les falta entrenar es a otros.-dice Sasuke viendo específicamente a Sakura.

-Que te crees Uchiha idiota que porque tienes tu estúpido Sharingan eres el mejor.-decía la pelirrosa enojada.

Ya era común que Sakura le hablara con el apellido, así que nadie se sorprendió por eso, al parecer algo paso entre ellos y por eso Sakura empezó hablarle con el Uchiha, pero eso aparte de ellos dos nadie lo sabe (n/a-yo sii).

-No lo creo, soy el mejor.- decía con arrogancia Sasuke.-además no eras tu la que antes me decías eso, o que, ya olvidaste como estabas atrás de mi a cada rato pidiéndome citas.-siguió burlándose ya que le gustaba hacerla enojar por las caras de coraje que ponía, era divertido, tenia que admitir que esa parte explosiva de la pelirrosa le gustaba.

-Ya cállate Sasuke teme, que Sakura chan ya no es la niña gritona y chillona de antes, bueno lo de gritona sigue igual. Aparte de que que es mas amargada, se me hace que le afecta juntarse con la abuela Tsunade y ni que decir de la fuerza brut…pero nuestro queridísimo rubio no pudo seguir con su discurso porque la pelirrosa lo mando de visita con las aves que iban en el cielo.

-Bueno, un estorbo menos.-decía la pelirrosa enojada.-, ahora si Uchiha que te quede bien claro, yo ya no soy la estúpida chica enamorada que iba atrás de ti, me entiendes, he madurado a diferencia de ti que sigues con tus aires de grandeza aunque no se que grandeza presumes porque de grande ni tu amigo lo has de tener, además hay mas chicos en la aldea que me siguen y que disfrutarían de mi compañía no lo crees? y una cosa si te digo, Yo no soy débil.- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le pego donde mas le duele (ouch) si ahí.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke cuando vas aprender.-decía kakashi poniéndole la mano en el hombro y negando la cabeza.- creo que te pegaron doblemente en tu orgullo ¿no? A ver dime, que piensas hacer, primero para aliviarte el dolor de esa parte y que Sakura no cumpla su cometido ¿he? Me refiero a que salga con otros chicos-decía Kakashi ahora leyendo su librito icha icha .

-¿De que hablas kakashi? No pienso hacer nada, por mi que salga con quien sea, para mi mejor. A ver sí así deja de ser una molestia.-decía un pelinegro con el Sharingan activado yéndose del lugar.

-Chicos, crecen tan rápido,.-decía un kakashi con la mirada nostálgica.- esto es como ver una historia de mi icha icha en vivo y a todo color, amor, celos y drama. Claro sin las escenas no aptas para menores jeje je, aun recuerdo cuando le estaba enseñando a Sasuke el chidori y Sakura iba con su Sasuke kun esto Sasuke kun lo otro y Naruto, bueno Naruto prácticamente no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo muy hiperactivo y no pierde la oportunidad de atascarse de Ramen. Como pasa el tiempote de veras, kami me estoy haciendo viejo, pero yo soy como los buenos vinos entre mas añejos mas buenos están o ¿no? Jejeje.-Decía Kakashi en voz alta viendo al cielo como si le fuera caer la respuesta.

-Emm ¿Kakashi sensei? ¿esta bien? esta hablando solo ¿sabia?-preguntaba Naruto que acababa de llegar al lugar después de su vuelo en aereolinas golpe-súper-fuerte-Sakura.-Sabia que la edad le estaba afectando, pero de eso a hablar solo Kakashi sensei am ¿Kakashi sensei? oe le estoy hablando o esta sordo por la vejez, waa de seguro tampoco le funciona su…

-Chucho chucho pero no te escucho, bueno Naruto gusto en verte sayo.- dijo el peligris despareciendo en un poff.

-Waaa ya nadie me pela no es justo verdad hormiguita todos me ignoran Sakura chan me ignora Sasuke teme me ignora y ahora también kakashi sensei, es que ya nadie respeta _dattebayo, ¿_verdad hormiguita?.-le preguntaba el rubio a la pequeña hormiga que no sabia ni que onda con ese menso.- Sii tu si me comprendes desde ahora eres mi mejor amigo.-dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que cargaba a la hormiga pero esta le pico.- Waa amigo malo muy muy malo ahora tu también me traicionas, sabes que, yo mejor me voy, de ahora en adelante soy Naruto el incomprendido.-decía el rubio despareciendo en un poff.

Al día siguiente, otra ves con el equipo Kakashi.

Todo seguía normal, Kakashi leía su libro mientras los demás se dedicabas a entrenar, Sakura seguía enojada por lo del día anterior así que cuando llego al único que saludo fue a su ex sensei (que sorprendentemente había llegado temprano) y a los otros en todo el entrenamiento los ignoro olímpicamente, y bueno Sasuke se desquito con Naruto por que por alguna razón se sentía frustrado ya que la pelirrosa se lo había pasado ignorándolo bueno, a el y al dobe del rubio. Y hablando del rey de roma Naruto seguía con su idea de ser el incomprendido.

Los 3 seguían metidos en sus pensamientos cuando kakashi. Interrumpió diciendo que se había acabado el entrenamiento.

-Y bueno chicos me siento tan benevolente hoy, que he decidido invitarlos a cenar, que me dicen?- pregunto el Hatake.

-Siiii a comer Ramen gracias sensei usted si me comprende.-decía Naruto con lagrimita de felicidad.-hmp dobe, siempre pensando en comida.

-Bien, creo que tomare eso como un si por parte de ambos.-decía el peligris.- y tu que dices Sakura, ¿vienes?

-Creo que estas ves me va tener que disculpar sensei pero no voy a poder, hoy tengo una cita.- decía la pelirrosa con una sonrisita burlona.

-Enserio quien será el afortunado o desafortunado de salir contigo.- dijo Sasuke burlón

-Yo soy el afortunado Uchiha y claro que me honra salir con tan hermosa mujer como lo es Sakura.-decía un pelicastaño con ojos aperlados mejor conocido como Neji Hyuga y ahí, toda mueca burlona del pelinegro se esfumo dándole paso a uno enfurecido y gruñón Sasuke que estaba apunto de activar el sharingan por ver como ese Hyuga se llevaba a su Sakura, agarrada de la cintura, si porque es SU Sakura.

-Amm teme creo que hay se te fue toda oportunidad con Sakura chan.- decía un burlón rubio.

-Hmp es ya lo veremos.- y ya sin mas desapareció del lugar.

_-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer he Sasuke?_.-pensaba el peligris.- muy bien Naruto creo que esta ves nada mas seremos tu y yo.-_aunque con el me basta y me sobra, yo y mi bocota ahora me voy a quedar en bancarrota T-T._

_

* * *

_**Notas de autora: **hola mundo de FF no soy nueva en el foro, de hecho llevo 1 año aquí pero como lectora, nada mas que no me animaba a escribir y cuando me venia la inspiracion siempre me pasaba algo. Pero bueno, espero que les guste. yo se que es corto pero por algo se empieza ¿no?.

Y bueno si les gusta un rev please y si no ps no pongan nada XD.

se aceptan citicas por mi falta de ortografía que se es pésima, y recomendaciones para futuras parejas XD

**¿Reviews?**


	2. siguiendo al enemigo?

******Disclaimer:** Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Mis respetos al gran creador de Naruto.

**Aclaraciones:**

sasusaku- dialogo.

_sasusaku-pensamiento_

**_sasusaku- flash back_**

(n/a)- notas de autor

* * *

******siguiendo al enemigo?**  


El cielo estaba obscuro y en las calles de Konoha aun había mucha gente entre en ellos se encontraban 2 personas en especial, un pelicastaño y una pelirrosa. Ambos en un total silencio y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro los dos metidos en sus pensamientos hasta que…

Oye Sakura dime ¿como demonios accedí a esto?-dijo el pelicastaño interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirrosa

Veras Neji kun, Tu me debes un favor.-le dijo con arrogancia y orgullosa de sus palabras.- ¿O que? ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Quien te ayudo para que Tsunade sama te pusiera una misión de alto rango? ¿Quien te ayudo a alejar a tu club de fans el mes pasado? ¿Quien te ayudo cuando Gai sensei te quería para un _estúpido_ entrenamiento según tu? y ¿Qui…

!OK¡ fuiste tu, ¿ya estas contenta?-interrumpió un enfurecido y arto Neji.-Aunque no comprendo porque tenia que decir todo eso, me refiero a cuando llegue a donde estabas, paresia un estúpido enamorado.-dijo el ojiperla

Waa que malo eres Neji, ya ni porque que te hago tantos favores y tu no me quieres ayudar en nada.-todo esto lo decía en una voz que solo podía escuchar el mientras se acercaba lentamente para pasar sus brazos por su cuello.

¿Pero que estas haciendo Sakura? Esto no era parte del plan.-dice el, sonrosado y avergonzado.

¿Que no te has dado cuenta? hay alguien que nos esta observando.-le hablo en susurro y acercando mas su cuerpo con el.

-¿Ah? ¿De quien hablas?-pregunto.-es Sasuke, lleva como 15 minutos atrás de nosotros .-le dijo Sakura con la voz burlona,

No se porque se hace el desentendido, si se le nota a kilómetros de distancia que le gustas.-dijo Neji también con la voz burlona.

Lo se hasta el dobe de Naruto lo sabe, y eso si que es desesperante.-dijo la konuichi.

Bien, entonces ¿le pagaras con la misma moneda de la indiferencia?.-pregunto el Neji.-porque si se trata de hacerlo sufrir, con gusto te pago los favores.-dijo con una sonrisa torcida y a la vez burlona.

Ya ves, eres toda dulzura Neji Kun.-hablo la pelirrosada con voz aniñada.-sabia que podia contar contigo.-le dijo ya con voz normal y plantándole un beso en la comisura de los labios. Haciendo que el ojiperla rolara los ojos con fastidiado y se sonrosara por lo que dijo e hizo la pelirrosa.

* * *

En un lugar no muy lejos, se encontraba un pelinegro observando la cercanía que tenían SU pelirrosa con ese afeminado-ojos-raros-Hyuga (n/a-asi le puso el n_nU) pero no fue eso lo que lo hizo enfurecer fue el beso que le dio a ese idiota de hyuga, eso no se va quedar así, ¡lo beso! ¡A el a ese idiota cubo de hielo arrogante que se cree el mejor solo por su kekkei genkai!… amm esperen, creo que fue eso lo que me grito ayer Sakura ú_úU.

Entonces ¿solo por eso que sale con el?¿ porque tiene un carácter como el mío.?-dijo en voz alta el pelinegro.

No creo que sea por eso Sasuke.-se escucho la voz del Ninja copy Kakashi Hatake.

-¿Pero que demonios haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabas cenando con Naruto?- pregunto sasuke.

Si, pero solo vi que comía hasta el plato 8 y salí corriendo, no quería quedar en banca rota. Después como compro mis libros icha icha, no son para nada baratos ¿sabes?-dijo el Hatake con un brillito en el unico ojo visible.

Eso no importa además no debería estar escuchando la conversación de uno mismo ¿sabe? rompe el espacio personal.-dijo el pelinegro con enojo.

Pero que raro ¿que no es exactamente lo que haces, romper el espacio personal de Sakura y de Neji? – pregunto el ex sensei..

Eso es diferente.-dijo Sasuke volteando la cabeza avergonzado, porque su ex sensei lo había descubierto.-además tendría que irse, después no valla salir el dobe de Naruto _ya que después no me voy a poder salir de sus interrogatorios si me descubre._

¿Hablan de mí?.- pregunto la voz del rubio Ninja que salio de un poff.

_Hablando del rey de roma y el idiota se asoma.-_pensaron los otros dos restantes.

Oiga kakshi sensei, ¿porque me dejo solo comiendo solo?-pregunto Naruto con curiosidad ya que el no sabia que su sensei lo había dejado porque no quería pagar la monstruosa cantidad de dinero por lo que consumía su ex alumno.

Jeje pues veras amm yo me acorde que tenia que ir con la hokague pero como no lo encontré me fui y en eso vi a Sasuke jeje.- dijo Kakashi nervioso esperando que el rubio se creyera la mentira.

Amm esta bien de todas maneras le dije al viejo que lo pusiera toda a tu cuenta, después de todo usted invito ¿no?

Siiii T-T.- dijo el Ninja copy llorando por dentro, por no poder evitar lo inevitable y quedar en bancarrota.

_Hmp idiotas.-_pensó el pelinegro viendo como su ex sensei y su amigo hacían drama mientras se supone tenia que vigilar a su pelirrosada compañera.-_y hablando de ella.-_

Volteo hacia donde se suponía estaba la pelirrosa y oh sorpresa no estaba, camino un poco mas adelante volteo a la izquierda y nada luego derecha y nada.

¿Hacia donde se fueron? y ¿cuando se fueron? que ni cuenta me di.- hablo con tono molesto, bueno mas que molesto, enfurecido. Y toda la culpa la tiene esa par de idiotas, ahora por eso no sabe a donde se fue ese par.

Oh ¿te refieres a Sakura chan y a el baka de Neji?- Pregunto el Jinchūriki.-si hablas de ellos, se fueron cuando iba llegando.-lo dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada y burlona a la ves, sin saber que lo que dijo, hizo enfurecer mas al pelinegro así tanto que activo el sharingan.

_Bien aquí se acaban los juegos si Sakura quiere guerra, guerra tendrá_. Y con este último pensamiento se fue de nuevo.

_Y pregunto de nuevo Sasuke ¿que tienes planeado hacer?-_pensó Kakashi.-_ahora es cuando mas respeto le tengo a mi sensei que kami lo tenga en su santa gloria, si hubiera sabido que ser sensei implicaría ayudarlo con problemas de amores jamás me hubiera metido en esto, pero como ya tengo bien metida la pata hasta el fondo ni como zafarse -_-._

Amm kakashi sensei?.- hablo naruto.

¿Que pasa naruto?.- le pregunto hatake.

El viejo del _Ichiraku_ me dio esto para usted, es la cuenta.- le dijo dándole el papelito y cuando el pligris vio la hoja, quedo como piedra.

Bueno adiós kakashi sensei me voy, sayo.-y se fue como vino, osea en un poff (n/a- naa de veras? ¬¬).

Después que Naruto se fue, el pensamiento de kakashi fue…_extraño a mi senseiii TwT._

_

* * *

_

**hola de nuevo mundo un saludo a todo quien se pase a leer por aquí y un saludo en especial a:**

**Adi-chan hyuga.**

**MaGy-Souh.**

**setsuna17.**

**lobita-uchiha.**

**gracias por leer y dejar rev.**

**bueno hay les dejo unas preguntas**

**A donde se fuero neji y sakura?**

**Que hara sasuke en el prox cap?**

**dejaran naruto y kakashi apareser en un poof? ( pues deverian luego se quejan de la contaminacion :p).**

**kakshi sensei podra pagar la super deuda del ichikaru?**

**todo esto i mas en el proximo cap.**

**que va de veras me afecta ver tanta tele u_uU**


End file.
